


For Science!

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feria cientifica, M/M, Mycroft es el presidente del club de la biblioteca, Teamwork, ambos aman las ciencias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Promp del grupo de facebook Mystrade is real 4 us!AU- Son enemigos, pero los hacen trabajar juntos en la feria de ciencias (TeenAU)





	1. Chapter 1

No, no, no y NO. No trabajaría con él, era inaceptable, odiaba los trabajos en grupo y peor aún con Gregory Lestrade, el idiota, musculoso, capitán del equipo de fútbol, era bromista, no tomaba nada en serio, hacía demasiado ruido por todo y siempre quería llamar la atención, en fin, era todo lo opuesto a Mycroft y seguramente terminaría haciendo la investigación para la feria científica solo de todos modos, cosa que no le molestaba ya que no quería un compañero, lo único que le molestaba era que la calificación era compartida, pero se aseguraría de que el profesor se enterara de la ineptitud e irresponsabilidad de Gregory Lestrade, claro que sí.

\-----------------------

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía creer que tenía que hacer la investigación con Mycroft Holmes, había estado esperando la feria científica, tenía varias ideas para ello, pero estaba seguro de que ahora Mycroft, el insoportable, estirado y engreído Holmes iba a querer controlar toda la investigación sin escuchar las opiniones de nadie, al terminar la clase hablaría con el profesor para pedirle que le cambiara de compañero.

\-----------

—Lestrade, ya las parejas están organizadas, todo fue al azar, no hay nada que pueda hacer, además ambos son buenos estudiantes, seguro estarán bien. —

 

—¿Si sabe que Holmes va a querer tomar el mando de todo? —

 

—Quizás te haría bien no ser el líder esta vez. —

 

Greg le sonrió al profesor intentando convencerlo —¿Está seguro de que no hay manera? —

 

—Lestrade, eso quizás te funciona con las chicas o con tu mamá, pero no conmigo, ahora fuera de mi salón. —

 

Le dijo esto último sonriendo mientras le hacía señas para que saliera del salón. Greg alzó los brazos en señal de rendición y salió del salón mientras el profesor Clarke sacudía su cabeza con una sonrisa.

 

No se había dado cuenta de lo que había causado cuando decidió colocar a Lestrade y Holmes juntos en la feria científica, sus razones fueron realmente simples, ambos eran dos de sus mejores estudiantes y creía que se complementarán perfectamente, tenía muchas esperanzas para esa investigación. El carisma de Greg quizás ayudaría a Mycroft a salir de su coraza, comenzaba a dudar de su decisión cuando Mycroft Holmes se acercó a él y con su característico tono de falsa amabilidad prácticamente le ordenó que le cambiara de compañero o lo dejara trabajar solo. La cara de Mycroft estaba completamente roja, no estaba seguro si la razón era enojo o vergüenza luego de hablarle de esa manera.

 

—Discúlpeme señor Holmes ¿Me parece que me estás ordenando? — le dijo, disfrutando del espectáculo que el joven Holmes le daba, se sonrojo aún más abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces al parecer sin saber qué decir.

 

—No me está entendiendo profesor, es en nuestro mayor interés que no hagamos esto juntos… yo… nosotros… podría ser perjudicial para la calificación. —

 

—Holmes, estoy seguro de que Lestrade es más que competente, no hará que luzcas mal, no hay cambios y es imperativo que se haga en parejas así que le aconsejo que busque una manera de resolver sus diferencias y comenzar a trabajar. —

\-------------

 

Estaba en la fila de la cafetería cuando pasó, fue totalmente inesperado, Mycroft Holmes se le acercó, dejando caer sus libros pesadamente al lado de su bandeja, Greg giró la cabeza, extrañado y lo miró, luego a los libros, un poco exaltado por el brusco movimiento y el inesperado ruido.

 

—Tenemos que hablar, Lestrade. —

 

Tardó unos segundos en contestar, por un momento olvidó que ahora tenía una razón para hablarle.

 

—De acuerdo, pero ahora voy a comer Holmes, deberías hacer lo propio. —

 

Mycroft entrecerró los ojos, esperando por el golpe acerca de su peso que nunca llegó.

 

—Biblioteca, 30 minutos. — le dijo, claramente no era una pregunta.

 

—Nope, tenemos una hora para comer y pienso aprovecharla, nos vemos al final del día, estacionamiento. —

 

—Tengo otros compromisos a esa hora. —

 

—Mala suerte, Holmes. Lo tomas o lo dejas. —

 

—Típico de un engreído, crees que todos deben estar a tu disposición cuando quieras. —

 

—¿Yo? ¿Quién fue el que vino aquí con demandas mientras intento llevar mi comida a una mesa? —

 

—Es importante. —

 

—Holmes, por lo próximos meses pasaremos bastante tiempo juntos, es inevitable y créeme intenté evitarlo. Así que es mejor que sepas esto de mi desde ahora. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se interpone entre Greg Lestrade y su comida. — Le dijo tomando su bandeja del almuerzo y dándole la espalda para continuar a la mesa, donde los integrantes de su equipo le esperaban.

 

—¿Que quería Holmes? ¿Te confundió con alguien del servicio? — Le dijeron en broma, Greg se rio, aunque aún se sentía enojado por la escena que Holmes le había montado.

 

—Me tocó hacer la feria de ciencias con él, será un verdadero infierno. —

 

—Quizás no tengas que hacer nada, seguramente no le costaría nada hacerlo completo. —comentó Mark.

 

—No voy a dejar mis calificaciones en manos de Holmes. — le contestó en un tono que indicaba que no había espacio para discusión. El almuerzo continuó como usualmente, entre risas e historias del día.

\------------------

Lestrade era un imbécil altanero y le arruinaría la investigación. Los próximos meses serán un infierno y aparentemente no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, tendría que soportar a Lestrade, comenzaba a resentir al profesor Clarke.

 

La feria científica era demasiado importante para él, ganar el primer lugar pondría una muy buena marca en su portafolio, cosa que necesitaba si quería entrar a la universidad de su elección. Aunque solo sus calificaciones le daban una buena oportunidad, estar completamente seguros nunca estaba de más.

\-----------------

 

Greg se pasó el día pensando en todas las ideas que tenía para la feria científica y que seguramente nunca podría llevar a cabo por culpa de Holmes, había estado esperando esta oportunidad desde hace mucho, todos sabían que cuando estabas en último año las universidades que visitaban la presentación de la investigación les ofrecen becas a los trabajos ganadores y no quería valerse solo de una beca deportiva, aunque ya tenía algunas ofertas y el año escolar apenas comenzaba. Cuando llegó a su casa en la tarde se dedicó a detallar sus ideas, plasmarlas en un papel, sacando todas las anotaciones que había hecho y convirtiéndolas en una propuesta casi formal, se las entregaría a Mycroft en la mañana, quería llevar la fiesta en paz con él.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente llegó más temprano que de costumbre con su lista de ideas detalladas, listo para convencer al engreído Holmes. Camino con paso decidido a la biblioteca, seguramente entraría allí en algún momento antes de la campana. Cuando llegó lo vio arrodillado frente a un chico menor que el que estaba sentado en el piso, de lejos se podía ver que el chico estaba golpeado, Mycroft le hablaba en voz baja mientras limpiaba su cara. Greg se acercó con cuidado, procurando no ser visto.  
  
—No los confrontes de esa manera, es peor...—  
  
Greg reconoció al chico, aunque no recordaba su nombre, lo había visto por la escuela, se acercó un poco, aun escondido.  
  
—Estoy seguro de que no eres un tonto, solo...— Mycroft tomó una bocanada de aire, dejándolo salir en un suspiro mientras limpiaba la sangre en el labio del chico. —… trata de evitarlos, la próxima vez podría ser peor. —  
  
Greg no pudo evitar acercarse, era obvio que le habían golpeado, no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido en la escuela, pero de todas maneras no quería que eso le pasara nuevamente.  
  
—Hola. — dijo al haberse acercado lo suficiente, Mycroft tomó una postura defensiva, colocándose frente al chico. Greg alzó las manos y se arrodillo frente a Mycroft. De cerca podía ver un poco mejor los golpes del chico, claro, esos que Mycroft no escondía con su cuerpo, el chico tenía un ojo morado aparte del labio roto.  
  
—¿Quien te hizo esto? —  
  
Mycroft rodó los ojos y suspiró.  
  
—Como si no supieras quienes son los culpables… los mismos de siempre. ——  
  
Greg había visto a algunos chicos, veía cómo molestaban a uno que otro chico, pero lo más grave que los había visto hacer era empujarlos, nunca le había dado demasiada importancia, después de todo, no era a él a quien molestaban… pero al ver al chico así, se sentía culpable, quizás pudo pararlos, antes de que llegaran a tanto, pero no hizo nada.   
  
—Mira...— se quedó en blanco, ya que no sabía el nombre del chico.  
  
—Nigel. — dijo el chico en voz baja.  
  
—Nigel, ¿qué tal si me dices sus nombres y yo me encargo por ti? —  
  
—No le mientas, Lestrade. Nunca haces nada ¿Por qué lo harías ahora? — escupió Mycroft con los ojos entrecerrados, Greg no tenía ni idea de lo que le había hecho a Mycroft para que estuviera tan enojado con él. Realmente, no le importaba, al parecer no era necesario hacerle algo malo para que se comportara de esa forma. Todos sabían que el chico no hablaba con nadie y era un imbécil con quien se atreviera a hablarle.  
  
—Disculpa, Holmes. Estoy hablando con Nigel. —  
  
Mycroft miró a Nigel, Greg no podía ver su expresión desde ese ángulo, el intercambio de miradas tomó varios segundos hasta que Nigel respondió al fin.  
  
—Fueron Maxwell y Amell...— dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.  
  
—¿En serio? Te prometo que voy a encargarme de que no te molesten otra vez. —   
No esperaba escuchar esos nombres, nunca había visto a esos dos molestar a nadie, eran los nuevos integrantes de su equipo… tendría que hablar con ellos.  
  
—Gracias...—  
  
Greg sonrió y extendió su mano, Nigel la estrecho y Greg miró a Mycroft, quien ya no tenía el ceño fruncido.  
  
—¿Por qué lo hicieron? Si no te molesta decirme...—  
  
—Me rehusé a hacer su tarea. —  
  
—¿Hmmm?... bien, deberían ser más responsables con su tarea, no te preocupes, hiciste bien en negarte. —  
  
—Mycroft dice que no debería enfrentarme a ellos…  
  
Greg solo asintió, no sabía qué responder. Por un lado, el chico había recibido una paliza por enfrentarlos. Mycroft interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención.  
  
—Bueno… ¿Puedes decirme que necesitas? No eres exactamente miembro del club de la biblioteca como para estar aquí tan temprano, de hecho, creo que es la primera vez que te veo aquí, Lestrade. —  
  
Mycroft tenía razón, era la primera vez que iba a la biblioteca, pero en realidad le molestaba el tono despectivo que utilizaba, no estaba seguro si era a propósito o ese era simplemente era su imaginación.  
  
—Quería hablar contigo. — decidió ignorar sus palabras, eran ciertas después de todo y no quería discutir.   
  
—Ahora si tienes tiempo, entonces. — no era una pregunta, más bien un reclamo.  
  
—Sip...—   
  
Mycroft volteó dónde Nigel por un momento.  
  
—¿Vas a estar bien? — Nigel asintió y Mycroft se puso de pie.  
  
—Bien. — le dijo señalando a una mesa cercana. Ambos tomaron asiento frente al otro y Greg tomo los papeles de su mochila, deslizándolos en la mesa hacia su compañero. Se rio internamente al sentirse cómo en una película, haciendo algún tipo de oferta o dando información clasificada. Mycroft tomó los papeles con una ceja enarcada, seguro que esto sería algún tipo de broma de mal gusto pensó cuando vio a Greg tratar de suprimir una sonrisa que le parecía altamente sospechosa. Cuando comenzó a leer sus cejas se levantaron, esta vez por la sorpresa.  
  
—¿Tu escribiste esto? — le dijo, no pudo evitar el tono de incredulidad.  
  
—¿Por qué la sorpresa? —  
  
—Solo que...— no dijo nada más, debía continuar su lectura. Esto era una propuesta formal, Lestrade no tenía por qué hacerlo… aunque seguramente había tenido ayuda.  
  
—¿Entonces? — le dijo Greg después de un rato sin respuesta.  
  
—¿Tu escribiste esto? —  
  
—¿Es tan difícil de creer que yo podría haber escrito eso? ¡Ah, ya se! Cómo practico fútbol no puedo tener una pizca de inteligencia. Pues despierta, cariño, aunque los demás no sean tan inteligentes como tú, incluso alguien que guste de hacer deportes puede ser inteligente, no todos cabemos en tus pequeñas cajas prejuiciosas, no todos tenemos que comportarnos basado en tus tontos prejuicios. Si, juego futbol y si, me gusta la ciencia y la disfruto. —  
  
Mycroft se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras Greg le ponía en su lugar, primero se sintió un poco mal de haberlo juzgado sin conocerlo, tal y como lo había juzgado a él tantas veces ya sea por su inteligencia, por su peso, por su pelo o por su forma de hablar… en fin, había hecho aquello que detestaba de los demás, le había puesto en una pequeña caja y Lestrade no cabía en ella.  
  
—Mis disculpas, Lestrade...— las palabras sonaban extrañas incluso para el mismo, no las usaba a menudo.  
  
Greg se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No importa, estoy acostumbrado a que eso pase. —  
  
Mycroft se sintió un poco culpable ante esas palabras, se preguntaba cuántas veces le había pasado aquello a Lestrade, se prometió no volver a asumir, no podía juzgar a nadie sin observar y tener todos los hechos.  
  
—Bueno, yo tengo varias ideas también, las traeré mañana para discutirlas, pero creo que algunas de estas alinean o complementan algunas de las mías. —  
  
—Excelente ¿qué tal si nos vemos aquí antes de clase? —  
  
—Me parece bien, Lestrade, aquí te veré. —  
  
—Dime Greg, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos en los próximos meses, después de todo. — le dijo, sonriente.  
  
Mycroft asintió. —Está bien, Greg...ory. — por más que quisiera, no podía acortar el nombre, era algo que le incomodaba. Greg solo sonrió, levantándose de la mesa, puso su mano en el hombro de Mycroft brevemente antes de continuar su camino.   
\----------------------  
  
Esa tarde al llegar a su casa, Mycroft se dispuso a trabajar en sus ideas, aunque ya tenía varias propuestas completadas, quería verificar su trabajo, quería quedar bien con Gregory, aunque no entendía por qué. No le debía nada, ya se había disculpado por juzgarlo y eso era todo, solo esperaba que Gregory no le hubiera mentido y fuera tan bueno como sus propuestas, no tenía intención de perder en la feria, era importante que el ganara, se vería excelente en su currículum.  
  
Al día siguiente llegó más temprano que de costumbre a la biblioteca, incluso antes que la señora Johnson llegará. Se quedó esperando por varios minutos hasta que la bibliotecaria llegó, sonriendo mientras abría las puertas.  
  
—Buenas días señor Holmes, está más temprano que de costumbre. —  
  
—Buenos días, señora Johnson, estoy esperando a alguien. —  
  
—¡OH! ¡Una cita! — dijo con emoción.  
  
—¡No! ¿Qué le hace pensar que es una cita? —  
  
—Esperas a alguien, es una cita. —  
  
—Reunión de estudios, más bien. —  
  
—Claro, querido...— le dijo antes de empezar a prender las luces y acomodar las sillas nuevamente. Mycroft siempre le ayudaba un poco, bajando las sillas de las mesas y prendiendo las luces. Greg llegó justo cuando Mycroft ponía sus libros en una de las mesas.  
  
—Buenos días. — saludó acercándose a la señora Johnson y extendiendo su mano. —Greg Lestrade. — le dijo sonriente.  La señora Johnson sonrió, saludándolo.   
  
—Buenos días, bienvenido. Matilda Johnson, me puedes llamar Matilda. —  
  
Greg asintió sonriendo, bajando unas sillas de una mesa cercana. Juntos, terminaron de arreglar todo en pocos minutos y los chicos se sentaron. Mycroft le dio los papeles de su propuesta a Greg, quien comenzó a leerlo con una sonrisa en la cara.  Mientras leía susurraba cada tanto “asombroso” o “genial”. Mycroft le podía escuchar, aunque Greg no se había dado cuenta, enfocado en su lectura. Cuando hubo terminado Greg cerró el portafolio.  
  
—Ya veo cómo algunas de nuestras ideas son compatibles… ¿Qué te parece si las juntamos y escogemos entre los resultados? —  
  
—Me parece perfecto, ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo? Digo… si no tienes otros planes. —  
  
Greg suspiró, a Mycroft le pareció que parecía decepcionado. —Tengo practica de futbol… pero ¿podemos vernos después de clases? —  
  
—La biblioteca estará cerrada. —  
  
—Urm… ¿tu casa? ¿o la mía? Cómo prefieras. Puedo ir a casa a cambiarme y llegar a tu casa como a las 5… ¿Qué crees? —  
  
Mycroft asintió. —Está bien, allí te veo. —  
  
Tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió la dirección, Greg lo agarró y lo puso en su bolsillo, no era necesaria la dirección, no había manera de perder de vista la mansión Holmes, era la casa más grande del pueblo.   
  
Esa tarde al llegar a la casa, Mycroft se dio un baño y se cambió su uniforme a un pantalón color crema, una camisa de botones blanca y un chaleco de lana color azul claro. Se paró frente al espejo para cepillarse el cabello, de pronto comenzó a cuestionar porque había trabajado tanto en su apariencia, era solo Lestrade… Gregory, se corrigió y era una visita escolar, rodó los ojos a su reflejo y se dio la vuelta para ir a sacar los documentos que necesitaban, tirando el cepillo en su coqueta, olvidando cepillarlo.  
  
A las 5pm el timbre sonó y Mycroft tuvo que empujar a Sherlock para que no abriera la puerta. Su hermano menor se agarró el brazo que Mycroft había “maltratado” y salió corriendo gritándole a mami sus quejas.


	3. Chapter 3

No sabía por qué se sentía emocionado de ir a trabajar en la investigación, quizás sentía mucha curiosidad por ver el interior de la mansión, recordaba cuando era más chico siempre le insistía a su mama que le llevara a verla, pero su madre le decía que allí vivían personas y era propiedad privada, no podían entrar y ya, esa debía ser la razón de su nerviosismo, solo eso. Llego unos minutos antes, pero esperó a las cinco en punto para tocar el timbre, en unos segundos Mycroft abrió la puerta, el chico estaba vestido en lo que parecía ser ropa casual (para un Holmes), su pelo estaba mojado, despeinado y se estaba rizando en las puntas, Mycroft siempre llevaba el cabello perfectamente peinado para el lado, era un cambio favorable en el chico, lo hacía ver más joven, más… accesible.    
  


—Hola. — dijo sonriente, sintiéndose un poco mal vestido con sus jeans y camiseta de su banda favorita.

—Hola… pasa por favor. — le contesto el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar al otro.

Greg miró alrededor, solo el recibidor era del tamaño de su sala y cocina juntas, quizás hasta más grande. Mycroft le siguió con la mirada mientras Greg miraba alrededor, nunca nadie se fascinaba de esa manera por la casa, claro que las únicas personas que visitaban tenían casas igual de ostentosas, Mycroft nunca había tenido visitas.  Cuando Greg se dio la vuelta, tropezó con Mycroft que estaba demasiado cerca. Los libros que tenía Greg en la mano cayeron al suelo cuando el chico los soltó para agarrar a Mycroft por los hombros para impedir que cayera hacia atrás.

—¿Estas bien? Lo siento, soy un poco torpe… estaba distraído. —

—Estoy bien. — le dijo, separándose de él rápidamente y sacudiéndose el pantalón, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Ambos se dispusieron a tomar los libros del piso, casi chocando sus cabezas al bajarse a la misma vez, sus manos se tocaron y Mycroft las apartó rápidamente cuando escuchó a Sherlock correr hacia ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde, su hermano ya lo había visto y salió corriendo a la cocina gritando:

—¡Mami! Mycroft trajo un chico a casa y se agarran de manos. —

—¡No!— gritó Mycroft, poniéndose de pie y corriendo tras el chico. Greg tomó los libros y fue tras Mycroft.

—¡No es mi novio! Y no nos tomábamos de la mano. — terminó un poco alterado al ver a Sherlock.

—Querido, no te voy a juzgar si lo es, sabes que siempre puedes decirme lo que sea. —

Mycroft suspiró, rodando los ojos. —Mami, solo vamos a hacer una tarea. —

—Son novios. — repitió Sherlock de brazos cruzados.

—Debes observar con detenimiento hermanito, si solo asumes, eres igual que los demás. —

Sherlock le fulminó con la mirada y mami se puso entre los dos

—Sherly, Mikey, compórtense… tenemos visitas. — dijo, sonriendo a Greg que estaba parado frente a la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenas tardes… no quise interrumpir. —

—No interrumpes, querido. Soy Eleanor Holmes. —

—Greg Lestrade, Mycroft y yo vamos en el mismo grado y si… estoy aquí por una tarea, nada más. — le dijo, extendiendo su mano a la señora Holmes.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, ¿Qué tal si te quedas para la cena? —

—Sería un honor...—

—Peero… no puede, mami… se tiene que ir temprano. —le interrumpe Mycroft.

—Mycroft, ¡no seas grosero! —

—Perdón mami… es que yo...—

—Nada, Gregory se va a quedar a cenar. ¿cierto? — Greg asintió, sonriendo.

—Ahora vayan a estudiar, les voy a preparar limonada y galletas… ¿o prefieren té? —

—Té para mí. —

—No importa, tomo lo que sea, señora Holmes. —

—Dime Eleanor, querido. —

Greg asintió y Mycroft le hizo gestos para que le siguiera.

—Estaré en mi habitación. —

—¡Mami! ¡Lo va a llevar a su habitación para besarse! — interrumpió Sherlock.

—Sherlock, ya basta, vamos Gregory. —

Greg sonrió guiñando el ojo a Sherlock (quien se ruborizó y miró hacia el otro lado) antes de seguir a Mycroft hacia su habitación.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Sherlock? —

—No los suficientes, aparentemente. — le respondió, rodando los ojos.

—Oh...— Greg no sabía cómo responder a aquello así que solo asintió.

—Disculpa, es que al parecer su único deseo en la vida es avergonzarme… tiene 10, pero se comporta como de cinco.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo… tengo hermanitos también. —

Llegaron a la habitación de Mycroft, dónde Greg se impresionó de encontrar algunos posters de Doctor Who, Supernatural y otras series conocidas y de algunas bandas que a él mismo le gustaban, igual que otras cosas cómo Funkos y props. Decidió no decir nada o su discurso de los cajones sociales no serviría de nada, él sabía que no todo el mundo era exactamente lo que los demás pueden ver todo el tiempo.

Las paredes de la habitación eran de madera y los colores complementarios eran claros, blanco y azul, la habitación era el doble de la suya y perfectamente ordenada. Colocó los libros en un escritorio cerca de la puerta. Mycroft lo invitó a sentarse en la silla, así lo hizo mientras el pelirrojo buscaba una para él en otra habitación. Dividieron sus propuestas para intentar juntas los temas que eran compatibles trabajaron en silencio durante un par de horas, bebiendo el té que la señora Holmes les preparó y comiendo las galletas hasta que les llamaron para cenar.

—Creo que acabé, hay un buen tema aquí… creo… ¿Que tal tú? — le preguntó Greg a Mycroft mientras cerraba los libros y sus anotaciones.

—Deseche uno, no iba a funcionar, pero tengo uno que podría funcionar. ¿Qué tal si mañana lo discutimos? ¿O tienes práctica? —

—No, ¿nos vemos en el almuerzo? —

—Claro. — le contestó, guardando sus anotaciones en su mochila.

—Puedes dejar tus libros aquí y buscarlos después de cenar. —

—Perfecto. —

Ambos bajaron al comedor, dónde Sherlock ponía la mesa con mala cara, usualmente era Mycroft quien tenía esa tarea, pero le pidieron hacerlo a él ya que Mycroft tenía visitas. Mycroft le señaló a Greg una silla y fue a la cocina donde la señora Holmes terminaba de preparar la cena con la ayuda de la señora Thompson, el ama de llaves.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —

—No querido, ve a atender a tu visita. —

—¿segura? — le dijo, mirando alrededor.

La señora Holmes lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Por qué estás evitando a Gregory? —

—No lo hago…—

—Entonces ve al comedor y atiende a tu visita, en cinco minutos estará todo listo. —

—Si, mami. — se dio la vuelta, cabizbajo y salió de la cocina.

—¿visitas? — preguntó la señora Thompson cuando Mycroft desapareció de la vista. —¿Mycroft? —

—Si, ¿no es maravilloso? — contestó mientras cortaba unos tomates.

—Si, extraño y maravilloso, debe ser alguien muy especial. —

—Es solo por la escuela… pero tengo esperanzas para esto… es la primera visita, pero habrá más, este chico, Greg… es educado, amable ¡Y guapo! — dijo esto último con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya quiero verlo, voy a llevar esto al comedor. — le dijo, con una media sonrisa, tomando el cesto de pan y una jarra de jugo para llevarla al comedor.

\------------------

No sabía que hablar con Gregory que no fuera de la investigación, por eso estaba evitándolo. Pero cuando llego al comedor, Gregory y Sherlock hablaban como si se conocieran de años. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta escuchando lo que hablaban, quizás así sabría de que hablar en la cena. Aunque rápidamente se dio cuenta que el tema era altamente inapropiado para la hora de la comida.

—Entonces le quitaba la piel y hacía muebles y ropa con ella, nunca lo pudieron atrapar, pero encontraron algunos cuerpos y la casa llena de muebles de piel humana. — le decía Greg, muy serio. Sherlock lo miraba con cara de fascinación.

—¡Increíble! ¿Cómo no sabía esto? ¡Myc! ¿por qué no sabía esto? Le dijo Sherlock con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Control parental? — le dijo, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Greg.

—¡Eso apesta! Lo quiero fuera de mi computadora. —

—Tendrás que hablar con mami. —

Greg lo miró con una cara de perro triste, quizás con un poco de remordimiento por hablarle de esas cosas a su hermano. Sus grandes ojos color chocolate lo miraban fijamente, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosos que eran, olvido lo que iba a decir hasta que Sherlock habló nuevamente.

—Greg quiere ser policía. —

—¿Oh? — solo alcanzó a decir, sentía sus mejillas calientes y se avergonzó al pensar que Gregory podría haberlo notado o peor, Sherlock.

—Sip, Detective Inspector… homicidios, quiero ayudar a las personas. —

—¿A quién vas a ayudar en homicidios? Ya van a estar muertos. — no pudo evitar decir.

—Hacer justicia para las familias, además podría evitar que otras personas mueran. —

—¡Yo también quiero ser Detective! Podre ver los cuerpos descompuestos. —

—Quizás te iría mejor en el equipo del laboratorio. —

—¡No! Quiero ser detective. —

En ese momento la señora Thompson entró al comedor con una bandeja y una jarra de jugo.

—Buenas tardes, chicos, la cena está casi lista… ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —

Greg se levantó de inmediato para ayudarla con la bandeja, presentándose y extendiendo su mano para saludarla.

—Greg Lestrade, señora...—

—Thompson, querido. —

—Mucho gusto, señora Thompson. —

A los pocos minutos, ya la cena estaba servida y continuo en armonía, Mycroft aliviado de que todos parecieran tener algo que decirle a Gregory, así que no tenía que hablarle, paso la cena entera recordando el momento en que Gregory le dedicó aquella mirada que lo dejó sin palabras.

\----------------

Era un pretencioso, te habla como si supiera exactamente lo que estás pensando, siempre sabe todo, era casi imposible trabajar con él. Había algo en su mirada, como si supiera algo que él no sabía y la verdad, las probabilidades de que esto fuera cierto eran muy altas, Mycroft era la persona más inteligente que conocía.


	4. Chapter 4

Las primeras semanas de la investigación habían sido muy difíciles, era difícil pasar tanto tiempo con una persona como Mycroft Holmes, aunque Greg tratara de ser lo más amable posible, Mycroft se comportaba extraño, más de una vez lo descubrió mirándolo fijamente, un poco distraído, esos inteligentes e intensos ojos azules (¿o grises?)fijos en él, pero son… hermosos y Greg no puede dejar de mirarlos y pensar en ellos y es frustrante porque Mycroft Holmes es el mayor imbécil de la historia pero es un buen imbécil… _¿qué carajos está pensando? ¿Un buen imbécil?_ Greg sacude la cabeza, constantemente pensaba en el cambio de Mycroft conforme pasaban los días, pensaba en esa primera vez que se acercó a él en la cafetería, luego cuando lo vio en la biblioteca y todo comenzó a cambiar, la cena con su familia, cómo Mycroft no quería que se quedara al principio, pero luego fue amable con él e incluso le invitó algunas veces más.

 

Hace varias semanas que se reunían casi a diario para trabajar en la investigación y cada vez era más fácil pasar tiempo con Mycroft, poco a poco dejaba ver la verdadera persona que era, ya no era tan imbécil cómo pensaba, su inteligencia era en algunos casos intimidante, pero, a decir verdad, le gustaba cuando le aclaraba algo que no lograba entender, no era cortante cómo en un principio, era amable. Algunas veces hasta lo había hecho sonreír y era muy lindo verlo sonreír, incluso sentía un fuerte sentido de orgullo cuando decía algo que hacía reír a Mycroft, cómo si hubiera logrado algo imposible…

\------------------------

 

La investigación estaba en todo su apogeo, se veía con Gregory casi a diario para hacer las anotaciones y ajustes requeridos, solo faltaba, al concluir el tiempo estipulado, realizar una presentación con los datos que pudieron recopilar, todo sería sencillo desde este punto.

 

Estaba impresionado al decir que Greg no había sido una carga cómo pensaba, era un estupendo compañero, siempre intentando hacer más, contribuir más, tenía buenas ideas, sabía como hacer lo que se tenía que hacer y no tenía miedo de admitir cuando algo no le salía bien o no entendía algún tema. No esperaba disfrutar de su compañía tanto cómo lo hacía, no esperaba invitarlo a su casa a cenar solo por diversión, no esperaba querer verlo en las mañanas cuando llegaba al colegio, disfrutar de sus ojos llenos de sueño y cabello alborotado, cómo hablaba un poco más bajo que de costumbre en las mañanas, cómo si aún no estuviera del todo despierto, sobre todo cuando la tarde anterior había tenido práctica de fútbol. No esperaba admitir que quizás tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con el chico, nunca pensó que imaginaria a Greg en su cama, desnudo, y a él mismo moviéndose con él… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Aquello era imposible, primero Greg era heterosexual, lo había visto con muchas chicas, segundo no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, en unos meses tendría que irse a la universidad y Greg solo era una distracción más. Sin embargo, no podía evitar entretener esos pensamientos de vez en cuando, era humano después de todo, a pesar de que la mayoría de la gente no lo creyera… no podía evitar tomarse en mano mientras pensaba en las manos de Gregory…

 

—¿Mycroft? ¿Crees que sea viable? —

 

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —

 

Gregory sonrió y paso sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo un poco más.

 

—Estas distraído hoy… ¿te pasa algo? —

 

—Urm… no, estoy bien… lo siento. Estaba pensando en alguna manera de acelerar el proceso. —

 

Gregory soltó una risotada que hizo a Mycroft mirarlo fijamente, no estaba seguro si eso significaba que se burlaba de él… no creía que fuera eso, Gregory no se burlaba de él.

 

—Mycroft, de eso mismo te estaba hablando. ¿estás seguro de que estás bien? Podemos tomar un descanso… ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado? Se de un sitio muy bueno y está cerca, unos cuantos minutos en moto. —

 

—¿En moto? — contestó el chico, abriendo los ojos como platos.

 

—Si, caminando nos tardaríamos demasiado, pero podemos ir en mi moto...—

 

—Eso sería irresponsable, yo no sé cómo...no podría… veras, no todos podemos, no sé cómo…— tartamudeo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

 

—¿Confías en mí? — le dijo, sin dejarlo terminar lo que fuera que intentaba decir.

 

—Si… pero… pero yo, buen...—

 

—Vamos, será divertido y voy a cuidar de ti, no te va a pasar nada. —

 

Mycroft se sonrojó y asintió, poniéndose de pie.

\-------------------------

 

Hace mucho había querido invitar a Mycroft a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta, no estaba seguro porque pensaba que Mycroft tenía que experimentar aquello, quizás le parecía que el chico era demasiado sedado, propio… quizás quería verlo ser libre, aunque fuera una sola vez, ver su cabello despeinado cómo aquella primera vez que fue a su casa. Caminaron hacia dónde la moto estaba estacionada y Greg le dio su casco a Mycroft.

 

—Tengo otro, pero no lo traje… es mejor que lo uses tú, es cerca… estaré bien. —

 

Mycroft asintió, no quería que Greg estuviera sin protección, pero la vaga idea de que no pudiera agarrarse y caer no dejaba su mente, así que debía estar preparado. Greg se montó primero, quitando el seguro y usando su pie para estabilizar, miró a Mycroft con una sonrisa en el rostro y asintió.

 

—Todo está bien, sube. —

 

Tentativamente se colocó el casco y subió, agarrando sus manos a la parte de atrás de la motora, no estaba seguro de que fuera propio agarrarse de Greg cómo había visto a otras chicas hacer. Greg se giró un poco para poder mirarlo.

 

—¿Qué haces? Agarra mi cintura. —

 

—¿Q-que? —

 

—Mi cintura, Myc...agarra mi cintura, tienes que pegarte a mí. —

 

Mycroft tragó su repentino temor y siguió las instrucciones de Greg, poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cintura de Greg. Greg rodó los ojos, agarró sus manos y las apretó alrededor de su cintura.

 

—Así está mejor, tu pecho en mi espalda y solo sigue mis movimientos. Todo estará bien. — le dijo y sin esperar respuesta prendió la motocicleta, Mycroft apretó sus brazos alrededor de Greg y se aseguró de estar lo más pegado a su espalda posible. Greg arrancó a una buena velocidad, no muy rápido, Mycroft se sentía seguro, la vibración de la motocicleta, aunque extraña al principio, comenzaba a calmarlo, sentir su pecho contra la espalda de Greg era algo que jamás pensó tendría la oportunidad de sentir, sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago, bajando un poco, recorriendo hasta sus piernas, justo cuando su miedo se disipaba, Greg estaciono la moto y la apago.

 

—Aquí es, baja primero. —

 

Mycroft no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que hubiera acabado tan pronto.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Se sentaron en una mesa fuera del local, ambos con sus helados, Mycroft de fresa, Greg de chocolate.  Hablaron entre silencios cómodos, ambos evitando el tema del proyecto, intentando relajarse. Greg estaba hipnotizado con el color intenso que el sol le daba al cabello de Mycroft quien a su vez estaba impresionado de la manera en que los ojos de Greg se veían como platos llenos de miel cuando el sol se reflejaba en ellos.

 

—Tengo una pregunta...— dijo Greg, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Sí? Adelante. —

 

—¿Crees que después que todo esto termine seguiremos siendo amigos?

 

—¿Amigos? ¿Somos amigos? — le dijo, un poco confundido.

 

—¡Claro! — exclamo Greg, sonriendo. —¿No crees que lo seamos? —

 

Mycroft se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

 

—No tengo mucha información sobre ello...No sabría…—

 

—¿Y Nigel? —

 

—No creo que seamos amigos, solo hablamos cuando nos encontramos en la biblioteca. —

 

—Bueno… ¿y yo? Bueno… hemos hablado todos los días por casi todo el año escolar, he ido a tu casa mucho más de dos veces, pasamos el almuerzo juntos cuando no tengo practica y tú no tienes reunión del club de biblioteca… ¿crees que clasifiquemos como amigos? —

 

—Supongo que lo somos...— le contestó, ruborizándose un poco.

 

—¿Lo seguiremos siendo luego? —

 

—¿Quieres seguir siéndolo? —

 

—¡Vamos! ¡Por supuesto! No te haría la pregunta si no quisiera...Tú me...— estaba a punto de decirlo, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, pero no podía, sabía que Mycroft lo rechazaría. —Tú me caes muy bien.

 

—¿Quiere decir que nos van a ver en los pasillos y me vas a saludar frente a tus amigos? —

 

—Urm… sip… ¿eso te incomoda? —

 

—No.…— miró a su helado, ruborizándose un poco. — ¿Que van a pensar tus amigos de que me hables sin tener que hacerlo por el trabajo? —

 

—¿Y eso que importa? —

 

Mycroft se encogió de hombros. —No soy exactamente… quiero decir, quizás no les guste eso, a tus amigos. —

 

—¡A quien no le guste, puede meterse sus opiniones por…! — miró a ambos lados, sabía que había alzado un poco la voz.

 

—My, no me importa lo que digan los demás, al que le moleste, puede dejar de ser mi amigo. —

 

—¿Lo dices en serio? —

 

—¿Por qué te mentiría? — no podía evitar sentirse un poco insultado.

 

—No, no lo harías, lo siento, Gregory… —

 

No quería que el otro lo notara, pero se sentía feliz de que Gregory no se avergonzara de ser su amigo. Amigos… el término era extraño en su vida, pero estaba feliz de que Gregory lo fuera; aunque quisiera que fueran mucho más, se conformaría con ser su amigo por el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de ir a la universidad.

 

Cuando terminaron su helado, Greg decidió que necesitaban dar un paseo, así que se montaron en la moto y fueron a casa de Greg por el segundo casco. Mycroft se negó al principio, pero Greg lo convenció de que habían hecho suficiente por el día y necesitaban un descanso.  Mycroft disfrutaba el paseo en moto, terminó recostando su cabeza en la espalda de Gregory, mientras el otro conducía por calles que Mycroft no conocía.  Cuando al fin pararon frente a un pequeño lago, decidieron sentarse cerca de la orilla.  Mycroft comenzó a hablarle del proyecto a Greg, pero este le cayó, colocando un dedo en su boca.

 

—Shhh… acordamos que necesitamos un descanso. Podemos hablar de otras cosas. —

 

El dedo de Greg aun no dejaba su boca, los pensamientos de Mycroft no eran realmente propios, pero no quería moverse, quería quedarse allí, sentado toda la tarde, Gregory cerca de él. No quería que este día acabara, no quería terminar nunca el proyecto, sabía que por más que Gregory dijera que seguirían siendo amigos, eso no pasaría.

 

No podía evitarlo, estaba tan cerca de Mycroft, sería tan fácil solo ser valiente y hacerlo, solo tenía que sacar su dedo y reemplazarlo con sus labios… Arruinaría todo, seguramente… el proyecto y cualquier tipo de amistad que quedara entre ellos. Sus ojos bajaban hacia los labios de Mycroft, luego lo miraba nuevamente a los ojos… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba con su dedo en los labios del pelirrojo? ¡JODER! Tenía que hacerlo, no podía vivir con la duda. Retiró su dedo suavemente, acercándose el poco espacio que quedaba lentamente, miraba los labios de Mycroft, el pelirrojo se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y Greg no pudo aguantar más, junto sus labios en un suave beso, colocando su mano en la nuca del pelirrojo, quien a su vez se acercó más, colocando la suya en la cintura de Greg, era un mal ángulo, pero ambos disfrutaban el beso. Ninguno quería que terminara, si el beso terminaba, también se terminaba la magia, pero la necesidad de aire pudo más.

 

—Gregory… yo...—

 

—Shhhh…no digas nada, aún no… por favor no me rechaces todavía. —

 

—¿Que te hace pensar que te voy a rechazar? — le dijo, hablando torpemente entre el dedo de Gregory.

—Eres Mycroft Holmes. — le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

—¿Y eso que significa, según tú? — comenzaba a sentirse un poco herido, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, quizás el hecho de que Gregory no le dejaba escoger, solo asumía… algo que habían acordado no hacer desde aquel primer día.

 

—Eres perfecto, demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo. —

 

—No seas idiota, bésame otra vez. —

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y llegamos al final de esta historia! Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Hasta la próxima!

Al día siguiente, Greg buscó a Mycroft en su moto para ir a la escuela, no hicieron falta miradas al llegar. Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo todos tenían una historia diferente que contar sobre Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes. Pero ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención, estaban muy ocupados besándose cuando nadie estaba mirando, buscando espacios vacíos para poder tomarse de la mano, hablando en susurros en la clase. Mycroft estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido así, era extraño, pero no quería dejar de sentirlo. Greg lo hacía sentir importante, apreciado, le encantaba cómo buscaba cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él. Aunque no sabía qué eran exactamente… no quería asumir que eran novios.

\---------

Era un poco irreal para él lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensó que Mycroft accedería a esto, siempre pensó que se alejaría y es que Mycroft era demasiado para él. Pero ahora que le había dado la oportunidad, se encargaría de esforzarse para ser mejor, para merecerlo. No podía creer que sintiera por Mycroft lo que creía sentir. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, a principios de año, que esto pasaría, les hubiera partido la madre o mandado al carajo sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba agradecido con el profesor Clarke por no acceder a separarlos, agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Mycroft Holmes de la manera que lo conocía ahora.

\-------------

Concentrarse en el proyecto era más difícil que de costumbre, estaban tomados de mano mientras hacían sus apuntes, cada tanto alguno alzaba la mirada para mirar al otro y encontrar que lo estaban mirando, entonces no podían evitar besarse. Cuando terminaron los apuntes, discutieron sobre ellos e hicieron más apuntes; decidieron no acelerar el proceso, podría alterar el resultado de la investigación, según las conclusiones… pero realmente no quería acelerar nada, no querían que esto acabara jamás.

 

—¿Te quedas a cenar? — preguntó Mycroft, entre besos.

 

—Solo si me das algo a cambio...— le contestó Greg, sonriendo.

 

—¿Qué? — dudaba un poco, pero la verdad es que le daría cualquier cosa a Gregory.

 

—Un beso...—

 

—Ya te di muchos...—

 

—Lo sé, quiero más. —

 

Mycroft sonrió y juntó sus labios nuevamente, sacando las libretas de apuntes de entre medio de ambos para acercarse a Greg, quien rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos tomándolo por la cintura para acercarlo más, Mycroft aprovechó y lo montó a horcajadas, continuando el beso, pecho con pecho, sus manos en el pelo de Gregory, mientras el otro agarraba sus caderas ahora con seguridad. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando Sherlock tocó la puerta, acto seguido entró sin ser invitado, tirando la puerta contra la pared. Mycroft saltó, Gregory lo empujó del susto y terminó en el suelo. Sherlock se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gritar y correr.

 

—¡Te lo dije mami! Mycroft y Greg se están besando en el cuarto! —

 

Mycroft corrió tras él y le tapó la boca, jalándolo para que no bajara las escaleras, con suerte mami no lo había escuchado.

 

—¡Sherlock! ¡Espera! No digas nada a mami… —

 

—¿Por qué no? —

 

—No estoy listo para decirle, entiéndeme. — le dijo, apretando su brazo.

 

—¿Qué me darás a cambio? —

 

—Puedes tener mi cuarto cuando me vaya a la universidad. —

 

—Hmmm… no, ya eso lo tengo sin tu consentimiento. —

 

—Quitaré el control parental de la computadora. — intentó, Sherlock lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió. Mycroft sabía que había intentando hacerlo varias veces, pero mami se aseguró de que no fuera sencillo, para su suerte, él había logrado quitarlo hace mucho. Sherlock sacudió su brazo para que Mycroft lo soltara y se fue a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

 

Cuando Mycroft volvió al cuarto, Greg se había acostado en su cama, mirando un catálogo de ropa interior masculina que Mycroft pensaba tenía escondido.

 

—¿Qué haces? — sabía que Greg se burlaría de él, era estúpido tener algo así en su habitación.

 

—Veía tu revista secreta. — le dijo sonriendo, aunque no era una sonrisa burlona.

 

—¿Que te hace pensar que es secreta? Es solo un catálogo...—

 

—¿Entonces por qué estaba debajo de la cama? Parece ser que la escondías… Oye, no importa…—

 

Mycroft se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado.

 

—Ven aquí… mírate, todo rojo, eres adorable. —

 

Mycroft le miró, enarcando una ceja, pero caminó los pocos pasos hacia dónde Greg estaba, rápidamente montándolo a horcajadas, Greg envolviendo los brazos en su cintura.

 

—¿Cómo te fue con Sherlock? —

 

—No dirá nada. —

 

—¿Es malo que lo diga? ¿No quieres que nadie sepa de mí? — No pudo evitar sentirse algo dolido, ser el secreto de alguien no era exactamente algo que quisiera en estos momentos, pero sería el secreto de Mycroft de ser necesario.

 

—No, no es eso, Gregory… solo aun no quiero decirle nada y mucho menos quiero que se entere por medio de los gritos de Sherlock. Le miro a los ojos, quería que Gregory entendiera que no se avergonzaba de él, solo era cauteloso, no quería hacer esto a la ligera, era importante para él. Puso su mano en la nuca del castaño y deposito un tierno beso en su mejilla. Gregory asintió, sintiendo la sinceridad en el momento, devolvió el beso y se abrazaron por unos segundos antes de volver a trabajar con el proyecto.

\-----------------------------------

 

—¿Crees que si lo pedimos nos dejen ser compañeros? — Greg dijo, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre los dos desde hace unos minutos. Estaban uno al lado del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando al techo.

 

—No creo…—

 

—¡Vamos! No seas aburrido, My… —

 

—Si somos compañeros de cuarto, nunca me dejarás estudiar. —

 

—Eso no es cierto. — le contesto Greg con el ceño fruncido.

 

—¿Necesito recordarte cómo terminamos aquí? — refutó, colocándose de lado y descansando su cabeza en su mano para poder ver bien a Greg, mirándolo fijamente con una ceja enarcada.

 

—Te veías demasiado sexy con tus lentes de lectura y no pude resistirme. —

 

—Estaba estudiando y tu deberías hacer lo propio. Los exámenes finales son esta semana. —

 

—No recuerdo que te quejaras hace unos minutos. Además, ya tengo la beca, gracias a ti. —

 

—Hace unos minutos mi boca estaba ocupada con otras… tareas. — le dijo, ruborizándose un poco. —Y no digas que, gracias a mí, fuimos un equipo, Gregory… mereces esa beca tanto cómo yo.

 

—Cada día eres mejor...— Greg sonrió, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, acercándose para darle un beso, Mycroft rodó los ojos y lo empujó, haciendo a Greg caer al suelo.

 

—¡Oye! —

 

—Necesitamos estudiar. Vístete. —

 

Greg rodo los ojos y suspiro. —Está bien, me vestiré y estudiaré ...pero me voy a quejar todo el rato.

 

—Si te vas a quejar, estudia solo. —

 

—Nooooooo, ¡My! Te necesito. —

\---------------

 

Hace un par de meses ganaron la feria científica y fueron presentados con una beca para una prestigiosa universidad, la cual ambos aceptaron junto con dos personas más en todo el país, cada beca en un campo diferente. Greg prefería esta que la beca de deportes quería sobresalir por sus estudios, no por su habilidad deportiva, pero aun así quería hacer las pruebas para el equipo de futbol de la universidad, era algo que disfrutaba después de todo.

\--------------------

 

Resulta que no podían escoger sus compañeros de cuarto, pero vivían en el mismo edificio y solo por el primer año. En segundo año buscaron un apartamento cerca de la universidad y se mudaron juntos. Desde aquel día en el lago, fueron inseparables y la universidad solo los ayudo a ser más fuertes juntos.

 


End file.
